


When at last my love lies still

by Phantastic_Whovian



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex and Thomas are married, Established Relationship, F/F, Honestly its gonna start out reeeallly fluffy, M/M, Multi, Parenthood, Thomas Jefferson and the Marquis de Lafayette are Twins, Zero to a hundred kiddos, dont be fooled
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10123301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantastic_Whovian/pseuds/Phantastic_Whovian
Summary: Alexander Hamilton and Thomas Jefferson. When they finally got together the whole office was overjoyed. Now that they are married, and have a daughter, what challenges will they ?(Also known as the fic that is essentially an excuse to write about Thomas and Alex as parents. And angst)





	1. Chapter 1

“Thomas. Thomas, love. Wake up.” Alex said. Thomas groaned, and shifted in the bed. “Okay, you asked for it. Hailey!” Thomas’s eyes shot open as a small blur of long hair and something purple landed on his stomach.

“Oof.” He groaned. Hailey grinned at him.

“Morning, Daddy!” She grinned happily. His heart melted.

“Mornin, princess.” He said, ruffling his daughter’s hair affectionately. She immediately went to straighten it, as her dark curls had just been brushed out. He glanced up at Alex, who was wearing a smug look. “Morning, asshole.” Alex rolled his eyes, knowing he didn’t mean it.

“In case you've forgotten, we have work today, Thomas.” Thomas groaned. 

“Well first, Hailey needs to change her clothes.”

“What? What’s wrong with what she has on now?” Alex frowned.

“She’s wearing a purple dress with orange leggings. Just, no.” 

“Pfft. It’s fine.” Alex said, rolling his eyes. “It doesn't match!” Thomas replied, picking her up as he stood to face Alex. “Keep this up and I might just start to regret marrying you.” He hummed.

“Oh, really? I guess I’ll have to make it up to you then.” Alex said suggestively.

“Hmmm? What did you have in mind?” 

“Bacon omelettes from that diner you love?”

“Oh, you do love me!” Thomas cried dramatically. “How could you have known?”

“Yeah, you better believe it,  Jefferson. Now come on, we've got an hour and a half. And we still have to change Hailey and take her to daycare.” He said, glancing at the five year old in Thomas’s arms.

“Right. Come on. Let's go show your dad how to color coordinate, huh Hailey?” Hailey giggled.

 

“Bye, Hailey. I love you!” Thomas said, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“I love you more.” Alex said, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“Nuh-uh, I love you more!”

“Nuh-uh, I do!” Hailey was shrieking with laughter as they continued to kiss her cheeks and play argue.

“Who loves you most, Hailey?” Alex asked.

“Aunt Angie!” She replied, giggling.

“Yeah, you better believe it, kid.” Angelica said, coming up behind Hailey. 

“Aunt Angie!” She squealed, clinging to her legs. Alex laughed.

“Well, I guess we know where we stand, huh, Thomas?” 

“Guess so.” He agreed. “We’ll see you later, Hailey. Bye, Ange.”

“Bye, guys. See ya.” Angelica said, picking Hailey up.

Angelica, strictly speaking, was not Hailey’s aunt. She was Alex’s cousin. But it was less confusing for Hailey to call her an aunt, so Aunt Angie she was.

“It’s lucky Ange works at the daycare center.” Alex said, pulling out the driveway. “I’d probably feel way too nervous leaving her with anyone else.”

“Me too.” Thomas replied, sighing. “I miss her already.” Alex elbowed him.

“Don’t start getting mushy on me, we do this every day.” There was a moment of silence. “I miss her too.” 

 

“Hello, Jeffersons.” Lafayette greeted them in the hall.

“Laf, we’ve been married almost four years. When are you going to call us by our actual names again?” 

“It is a bit annoying.” Burr agreed, walking past.

“Oh, you’re just angry because I won the bet about when they’d get together.”

“Oh, yeah. For a moment I thought we had normal, non-creepy friends who didn’t bet on our relationships. Thanks for the reminder, Laf.” Alex said.

“Ah, you know you love me,  mon ami. ” Alex rolled his eyes.

“Sure, Laf.” He nudged Thomas’s side. “I’m going to make myself a coffee. You want one.”

“Alex, you’ve already had two coffees this morning.” He reminded him.

“I’ll take that as a yes. Be right back.”

“Okay.” Thomas replied, watching him go with a fond smile.

“Thomas smiling. That's something i haven't seen since we were kids. Never thought I’d see the day.” Lafayette teased. Thomas rolled his eyes.

“Oh, shut up.”

 

“Hey, Alex.” John said, spotting him at the coffee machine. “God, I haven’t seen you in like a week.”

“I know.” Alex groaned. “Sorry, it’s just, with work, and with Hailey...”

“Hey, you don’t have to explain it to me, man. I just miss you. You, me, Laf, and Herc should go out this weekend, yeah?” 

“I...” Alex hesitated. But he’d always been a sucker for John’s puppy dog eyes. “Fine. Even though I know you're going to ask me to be the designated driver.”

“More like you’re gonna offer, because you don’t like Ubers.”

“Touche.” Alex picked his coffees off the table.

“Two coffees?”

“One’s for Thomas.”

“Oooohhh,  Thomas .”

“Yeah. It's so weird for me to get a coffee for my  husband. ” John shrugged.

“Hey, I was one of the first people to tell you that you liked him. I own teasing rights forever.”

“You know it. See you later?”

“Catch you later, Alex.”

 

Alex set the cup of coffee on Thomas’s desk.

“Do you ever wonder why we put up with our friends?”

“Every day.” Thomas replied. “Thanks.”

“No problem. John wants me to go out with the guys this weekend.” Thomas nodded.

“Okay. Me and Hailey will probably have a Disney movie marathon, then. You gonna be the designated driver again, or do you need me to pick you up?”

“Probably gonna be the designated driver. You know how I feel about Ubers. I don't want any of them to get into one.”

“Okay. Well, if you change your mind let me know.”

“Sure. Hey, by the way, Hailey wants us to paint her nails when we get home.” Thomas laughed.

“Oh, great. What could go wrong, right?”

“I know you’re thinking about that time at Christmas. But she didn’t actually end up drinking any!”

“Close enough. Don’t you have work to do, anyways?” Alex made a face. 

“Yeah, yeah, I'm going.” He gave Thomas a quick kiss.

“Love you, asshole.” Alex said fondly.

“Love you too, dickhead.” Thomas replied, just as affectionately. Alex flipped him off on his way out the door.


	2. The story of tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Told you, 0-100 reeeeaalll quick.

Angelica handed a sleeping Hailey over to Thomas.

“She got a little emotional earlier, a while after you left. Kept saying how she missed you guys. After though, she snapped out of it and played with the other kids. She fell asleep a couple hours ago. She’s been kinda quiet all day, though, and she’s running a small fever. About 100, last I checked.” Alex sighed.

“Fuck. She’s probably got the flu.” He groaned, running his hands through his hair. “She doesn’t usually get sick.”

Somewhere behind them, a kid started crying.

“Shit. That’s my cue. I hope Hailey feels better!” Ange called behind her.

“Me too.” Alex and Thomas said in the same breath.

 

Thomas laid Hailey on their couch gently, and she stirred.

“Daddy?” She mumbled.

“I’m right here, sweetheart.” Thomas said.

“Where’s dad?”

“I’m right here too.” Alex said, placing a hand on in her forehead lightly. “Sweetie, I just have to check your temperature, okay?” She opened her mouth obediently.

“I’m tired.”

“I know, darling.” Alex said. “I’m sorry. This is only gonna take a minute, I promise.” When the thermometer beeped, Alex took it out to read the temperature. 102.  Shit . Thomas groaned.

“What’s wrong?”

“Oh, nothing's wrong, sweetie. Are you hot?” She shook her head.

“Cold.” She mumbled. Thomas and Alex exchanged worried glances.

“Oh. Well, how about we get you in the bath, then?” Alex said, a bit anxious. 

“Mhm.” She let Thomas lift her up, and Alex noticed just how red her cheeks were. She looked like a tiny, lump rag doll in his arms.

 

“Don’t wanna.” She mumbled, shaking her head and stepping out of the lukewarm bath. “Too cold.” Alex sighed.

“Sweetie, I know, but it’ll help you feel better.” 

“No.”

“Please?” She sighed, and sat down, shivering. He wiped her head with a cool cloth, wincing when she shivered. 

“I know, honey. Almost done, I promise.” Thomas reassured. “Sweetie, what happened to your leg?” He asked, pointing to a large bruise.

“Dunno.” She shrugged. Alex and Thomas exchanged yet another worried glance.

 

After the bath, they dressed he in her lightest clothes and checked her temperature again. It had gone down to 100. Hailey blinked up at them groggily, waiting to go back to sleep.

“Hailey, do you feel any better?” Thomas asked her. She nodded. It was disconcerting to see her this quiet. But if she said she felt better...“Okay.” He said with a sigh.

“Can you drink this water for me, Hailey?” Alex asked.

“Don’t wanna.” She mumbled.

“Please, sweetie? For me? And then you can go to sleep, I promise.” She sipped at the water, and Alex let her be once she’d downed half of it. He set the glass on the nightstand, in case she got thirsty, and carefully lifted her into her bed.

She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. 

  
  


“Alex, stop pacing.” Thomas said, wearily, sitting down on the bed. Alex kept pacing. “ Alex. ” 

“Sorry. It’s just...she’s never been this sick before. I don’t know what to do.” He admitted, flopping down onto the bed with a groan. Thomas interlaced their fingers.

“Hey, kids get sick all the time. And her fever’s already broken. She probably just has some twenty four hour thing. Stop stressing.” Alex sighed.

“Sorry. I’m just really worried.”

“You don’t need to apologize.” Thomas opened his arms, and Alex buried himself in them, sighing into Thomas’s chest.

“God. I’ve never...I don’t have any experience with this, Thomas, I don’t know how to do anything.” He rubbed his eyes. “I thought I could handle being a dad, but clearly I can’t.” Thomas rubbed soothing circles into his back.

“It’s okay, you don’t mean that. You’re stressed beyond belief, babe. And you haven’t been sleeping enough. Come to bed, okay? Hailey will be fine, and so will you, because you are a great dad.”

“So are you.” Alex mumbled. “Okay, let’s go to bed. You’re right. Things will be better in the morning.”

 

Things were not better in the morning.

Hailey’s fever had spiked again, and she was grumpy and tired, still. 

“Well, we can’t send her to daycare like this.” Thomas sighed. “Not that I would want to, when she’s in this condition.”

“But which one of us is staying home with her?” They thought for a minute.

“I can.” Thomas said. “I have my computer, I can work here while she sleeps. Besides, don’t you have to be in that meeting?”

“Yeah.” Alex sighed. “You’re right. As you sure, though? I could stay home.”

“If you stay home, you’ll be grumpy, and you’ll call me halfway through the day panicking because of something. We’ll be  fine . Stop worrying and get to work before you’re late.

“Okay, okay. I love you. Tell Kenzie I love her too, when she wakes up.”

“I will. I love you too. Now, please  try not to fight with James today?

“Yeah, well, Madison’s  your best friend, not mine.” Thomas groaned.

“Please, Alex? Just...try?” 

“Fine, I won’t pick any fights.”

“Thank you.”

“But if he starts something-” Thomas rolled his eyes.

“Oh my god, just go to work.” 

“Fine. Crap, I’m gonna be late. Love you!” Alex called, running down the stairs.

“Love you too!” He called, and heard the door close.

 

Alex was fidgety and distracted throughout the whole meeting, not even taking notes. He couldn’t concentrate, too busy worrying about his daughter. Eventually, with a sigh, Washington stood up.

“Meeting adjourned, everyone. Hamilton, a word?” He nodded, anxiously.

“Sure.” When the room had cleared, Washington sat down in front of Hamilton, a concerned look on his face.

“Son-”

“I’m not your son, sir-”

“-Is everything okay?” Washington asked, ignoring him. “You’ve been distracted all day.” Alex sighed.

“I...Kenzie is sick. And she has a fever and I just don’t know what to do and I feel like i’ve tried everything and nothing’s working and I just feel so  useless- ”

“Alex.” Washington said, holding up a hand. “Slow down. What exactly is wrong?”

“She’s completely exhausted, she’s got a fever, she doesn’t want to eat.”

“It sounds like she just has the flu. She’ll be fine. Stop beating yourself up for something that’s not your fault.” Alex nodded, and stood up to go. “And, Alex?” Alex turned. “Go home early today.”

“Sir-”

“That’s an order.” Alex nodded.

“Thanks, Washington.”

 

Me: How is everything?

Jeffershit: chill alex everything is ok

Me: How is kenzie?

Jeffershit: feeling better

Jeffershit: she ate a bit of her lunch

Me: thats good. Tell her ill bring her home some ice cream

Jeffershit: she says cookie dough

Me: k 

Me: im coming home a bit early ill see you in a little bit

Jeffershit: ok we’re just watching moana again

Me: man she loves that movie

Jeffershit: yeah i know

Me: tbh though the soundtrack is amazing. if there was a musical about my life, i’d want that guy writing it

Me: be home soon 

 

When friday came, and Hailey’s fever was gone, Thomas all but pushed Alex out the door.

“Go.” He insisted. “You never get to spend any time with Herc, Laf, and John anymore. I went out with Madison last week, it’s your turn.”

“But-”

“Come on, Alex.”

“Fine. But when I come back, we’re marathoning something in our onesies.

“Sure. Have fun!” Alex flipped him off on his way out the door.

 

“You sure you’re not gonna drink, Alex?” John asked. Alex smiled.

“Nah. I kinda am having fun, I don’t wanna completely forget this in the morning. Besides, who else is gonna take blackmail videos of you three singing a duet of Red and Black from Les Mis.”

“That was one time-” John started.

“I swear if you take any videos-” Herc said at the same time.

“Mon ami, you wouldn’t.” Lafayette said with a smirk. “So, how is Kenzie?” Alex beamed, Kenzie was his favorite thing to talk about.

“She’s feeling way better. Oh, I got this adorable picture of her and Thomas asleep together!” He pulled out his phone to show  them a picture of Kenzie and Thomas asleep on the couch together, in their pajamas.

As the night went on, Herc, Laf, and John got progressively more drunk. Alex watched in dismay as they started singing some drinking song having to do with the story of tonight. 

“Okay, guys. That’s enough.” Alex said eventually. “Come on. John, get off the table.”

He was so focused on getting them to stop he didn’t hear his phone buzzing on the table. 

 

Finally, they agreed to get off the table, and Alex made sure to take away all their drinks.

“That’s  enough .” He said. “You’re all drunk enough.” John giggled.

“Alex. Lex. Calm down! Have some fun!” 

“I don’t consider getting drunk ‘fun’ anymore, John.” He sighed, and pulled out his phone.

“Fuck!” He yelled. “Ten missed calls!” 

 

Jeffershit: ALEX

Jeffershit: PICK UP YOUR FUCKING PHONE

Jeffershit: I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD PICK UP

 

He pressed the call button.

“Thomas! I’m sorry, I was trying to get them off the table, and I just...what’s wrong?”

“I’m at the hospital with Kenzie.”

 


	3. You knock me out, I fall apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to It's Quiet Uptown and may have gotten a Bit Carried Away™  
> (Don't worry though no deaths...yet...)

Alex raced in the door of the hospital.

“Alexander Jefferson. I’m here to see Kenzie Jefferson.” He panted. The nurse checked on the computer.

“Room 403.”  He nodded, and took off running again.     
Thomas was sitting beside Kenzie’s bed, holding her hand. She was soundly asleep, not even moving. Thomas’s head jerked up when he heard the door open. His eyes, Alex noticed, were red and puffy. He stood up, releasing Kenzie’s hand.

“Oh, thank god,  _ Alex. _ ” He wrapped his arms around Alex, burying his face in his hair. Alex clung to him.

“What  _ happened? _ ” He asked. Thomas pulled away, sitting down. He took Kenzies hand again.

“After Kenzie went to bed, I was sitting in the living room, watching TV. And I heard her screaming. So obviously, I ran into her room. She was...she was all curled up, and screaming in pain. Everything hurt, she said. And her teeth...her gums were bleeding, and her teeth were bloody and there was blood on her pillow...Well obviously, I drove her to the ER.” He swallowed hard. “They had to sedate her, she was in so much pain.” Alex rubbed his face.

“Shit. What’s even wrong?” Thomas shrugged miserably.

“They won’t tell me. I don’t even think they know.” Alex sighed. He sat down, and buried his face in his hands. 

“God.” Thomas didn’t say anything, just intertwined their fingers, and laid his head on Alex’s shoulder. Alex pressed a quick kiss to the top of his head, praying their daughter would be okay.

 

“You must be the Jeffersons” The doctor said. Alex nodded anxiously.

“What’s wrong with Kenzie?” Thomas asked impatiently.

“Your daughter, Kenzie, has Acute Myelogenous Leukemia. This kind of cancer is most common in children her age, but-”

“What?” Alex asked. “That can’t be right. She can’t have cancer. She’s only five.” Thomas shook his head. 

“You’ve gotta be wrong.” The doctor smiled sympathetically.

“I’m very sorry. I know this must be hard to hear.” Alex buried his face in his hands.

“Oh my god. This-this can’t be happening.” Thomas said. His knuckles were white from gripping the chair so tightly. 

“We’re doing everything we can for her.” The doctor said. Seemingly at a loss for words, he simply said “I’m sorry.” again, and quickly exited the room. Thomas stared numbly at the wall. He heard Alex sobbing beside him, but couldn’t bring himself to do anything. Any moment now, he’d wake up, or the doctor would come back in and tell them he’d been wrong, or...

_ This isn’t happening. _ _   
_ _ This  _ can’t _ be happening.  _

“Daddy? Papa?” Alex’s head shot up, to see Kenzie attempting to sit up. “What’s happening?” Alex quickly wiped his cheeks.

“Nothing, sweetie.” He lied. “I’m just a bit tired. Right, Thomas?” 

“Oh, yeah.” Thomas said. 

“Oh. Are you tired cuz of me?” She asked, her voice small and plaintive. 

Alex actually felt his heart shatter.

“Oh, sweetie. No.” He said, struggling to keep his smile. “I just had a long day at work. You never tire me out, sweetie. I love you  _ so much. _ ” His voice cracked. He sat on the bed next to Kenzie, turning his face away to wipe away the forming tears quickly. Thomas sat down on the other side of Kenzie’s bed.

“Hey, guess what?” He whispered conspiratorially. 

“What?” Kenzie giggled.

“You know what I bet they have in the cafeteria here?  _ Ice cream. _ ”

“Ice cream!” She whispered back, ecstatic.

“Uh-huh. And, I bet if you ask papa  _ really nicely _ , he’ll go get some for you.” 

“Oh, papa! Please please please will you!” Alex chuckled a little, shooting Thomas a grateful look for the chance to leave and regain his composure. 

“Sure, sweetie. What kind?”

“Strawberry!” She said immediately.    
“I shoulda guessed. I’ll be right back.” He pressed a kiss to Kenzie’s forehead, and opened the door with trembling hands.

The room felt emptier with him gone, Thomas noticed immediately.

“Is papa okay?” Kenzie asked as soon as he was gone.

“Yeah, he’s fine. Papa was just really glad that you’re awake.” he said, before changing the subject. “So, I heard from Angelica that you made a new friend!”

“Yeah! Her name’s The-thediosa?” Thomas laughed.

“Sweetie, do you mean Theodosia?”

“Yeah! That’s it! But people call her Theo. And she’s really nice and she let me play with her and she even gave me a  _ strawberry! _ ”

“A strawberry, wow!” Thomas smiled, wondering how Burr felt about Kenzie being friends with his daughter. “What does Kitty think?”

“Kitty likes Theo too! She said that we can all be friends! If Theo wants to.”

“I’m sure she does.” Thomas reassured her. Kenzie yawned, and Thomas smiled. “Sweetie, you should go back to sleep.”

“But it’s still early!” She protested. It would’ve been more effective if she hadn’t yawned in the middle of her sentence.

“Yeah, but your sleeeeeepy.” Thomas teased. “Do I have to sing you the bedtime song?” Kenzie shook her head sleepily.

“No. Not tonight. ‘M too tired.”    
When she was finally asleep, Thomas took out his phone to call Hercules, Lafayette, and John.

“Thomas!” Herc exclaimed. “Just a sec, I’m putting you on speakerphone. Guys, come here!” After a few moments, he said “Okay, so what’s going on?”

“We haven’t heard from Alex since yesterday, when he called to tell us that he wouldn’t be coming in to work. How’s Kenzie?” Thomas glanced over, checking to make sure that Kenzie was really asleep, before replying.

“I...She was diagnosed with Acute Myelogenous Leukemia. Apparently it’s a common cancer in kids her age.” There was silence on the other end of the line.

“Oh my god.” Laf said eventually. “Is she okay? Are you okay? Is Alex okay?”

“Kenz is fine. She’s sleeping. Alex...is taking it pretty hard. He had to leave the room for a few minutes to calm down after Kenzie woke up, he didn’t want to scare her. And I...well, I guess it hasn’t really...I don’t know, it hasn’t really sunk in. I’m just sort of numb.”

“Can we come over?” John asked. Thomas glanced over at Kenzie again.

“Well, Kenzie is asleep, and Alex is a wreck. Could you maybe come tomorrow?” 

“Sure.” Lafayette agreed. “We’ll be there. See you in the morning, Thomas.”

“See you.” Hercules said.

“Bye!” John called.

“Yeah, see you guys.” He hung up, and texted Alex.

  
**Me: are you on your way back**

**Meme Fucker: yeah sry i just needed a minute**

**Meme Fucker: is kenz ok**

**Me: shes fine she fell back asleep**

**Meme Fucker: oh no**

**Meme Fucker: who will eat this ice cream**

**Meme Fucker: i guess ill have to**

**Me: she leaves you with no choice**

**Meme Fucker: nope**

**Meme Fucker: i am prepared to do this**

**Me: ,,,,,so brave**

**Meme Fucker: RT RT**

**Meme Fucker: almost there.**

Thomas grinned fondly, shaking his head.  
He loved this idiot so much.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we just appreciate Thomas's contact name for Alex.  
> Alex just really loves memes okay?


End file.
